


Not Them

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: After seeing Jim and O'Brien, Judai knows what's coming and tries to stop it.





	Not Them

Judai knew that Jim and O'Brien would be back. They had been angry and there was no way that they wouldn't challenge Haou. And Haou...he'd kill them for it.

They didn't deserve whatever Haou would think up as a punishment for getting in his way. And Judai knew all too much about Haou's methods. Haou loved to force him to watch, watch from where he was locked within his own mind as his hands caused devastation.

But he didn't want that to happen to Jim and O'Brien. The only thing they did wrong was being his friends, something which had been proven to be quite fatal in this dimension. But while he couldn't save the others from what Brron forced him to do, he could save them from Haou. Or at least he could try.

Judai waited patiently that night for Haou to come to him, to visit him in this place of darkness and empty mirrors he was locked in. Normally, he dreaded these visits, but while he couldn't stop the trembling, he was filled with determination in the first time since his friends died. He wouldn't lose any more. Not if he could stop it.

Haou arrived just as expected. Judai was glad that he wasn't wearing his chest and shoulder armor. He wasn't sure he'd get the words out if Haou towered over him like that. They might look the same, Haou having taken his form when he first took over, but the armor certainly made Haou look much taller than he was. Or maybe that was just Judai flinching away from him.

Golden glowing eyes slid over him, clearly noticing that Judai wasn't the same as usual. One gauntleted hand took a hold of his chin. The grip would be strong enough to bruise if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't while in his mind. Haou pulled him closer until Judai could feel his breath on his skin. 

"There is something you want," Haou said, stated it like the fact it was. 

Judai swallowed. This was the closest Judai would get to a confirmation that Haou would actually pay attention to his words, but now he didn't know if he could actually say them. He didn't know if he- No! No, he needed to do this! He couldn't give in, not when the safety of his friends wasn't guaranteed. 

"Plea-please don't hurt them," he finally managed.

Golden eyes crinkled in amusement. " _I’m_ not going to hurt them." 

Judai breathed out a sigh of relief. Good, he could deal with being left behind, forever chained to Haou, if it meant that they could get away. Maybe they'd even find back to their own dimension. They could be free of this dimension of endless death and despair.

"You are.” 

"Wha-"

He was cut off by lips being forced on his. He tried to push the other away, but his grip was unmoving. No matter how many times he punched against Haou's chest the only thing that changed was that the gauntleted arm around his middle pulled him closer. After a few moments of unsuccessfully pushing Haou away, Judai felt his mind become hazy, clouded by darkness. His punches slowed, then stopped. 

Haou broke the kiss and looked down at Judai who looked at him with the same golden eyes he himself possessed. He grinned. "And you will enjoy every second of it."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the whump prompt “I’m not going to hurt them. You are.” by [heartlesslywhumping](https://heartlesslywhumping.tumblr.com/post/182061090023/whump-prompt-50)


End file.
